Nostálgico Cumpleaños LEMON One-short
by Chocolatosa-Kagome
Summary: El abrazo que la estaba envolviendo en ese instante, los besos que recorrían con sensualidad su cuello y el aroma que se penetró en su ropa la hicieron sonreír, y sí había vuelto a soñar despierta con él. (One-short)


_**N**_ostálgico cumpleaños. Lime. (One-short)

Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko, ¡Los utilizó solo para complacerme! Y escribir para dejar fluir mi cine mental jaja.

**A**dvertencia hay un poco de Lemon/Lime.

_El abrazo que la estaba envolviendo en ese instante, los besos que recorrían con sensualidad su cuello y el aroma que se penetró en su ropa la hicieron sonreír, y sí había vuelto a soñar despierta con él._

**.X.**

— ¿Kagome me estas escuchando? — llamó la atención su compañera oficinista.

—Disculpa Sango, ¿puedes volver a repetirlo? — preguntó sacando su lengua mientras se daba un coscorrón suave en su sien.

—¿En qué mundo estas hoy?— cuestionó extrañada mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—La verdad es que no sé que hacer hoy. — soltó la pelinegra.

—¡Pero si es tu cumpleaños! —

—Lo sé, pero Kouga esta ocupado, trabaja hasta tarde y…—

—¿No van a celebrar juntos? — abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Pues…—

—Decidido, iremos a un café al salir, ¿te parece? — invitó con una sonrisa.

Kagome sonrió a modo de aceptación, otro año más a su vida, tecleaba con rapidez las cifras en el computador que tenía delante, bastante trabajo, quería ver a Kouga, pero había surgido un imprevisto en su trabajo y no podría acompañarla, a sus escasos 25 años, ella sentía que no había recibido ni un poco de emoción… A excepto de una ocasión muy especial.

Se sobresaltó, y acomodó su puño en su barbilla… ¿Cómo podría olvidar un momento como ese?

—¡Vaya Kagome! ¿En qué rayos estas pensando ahora? — se dijo a si misma mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba aclarar su mente.

**.X.**

Cerró la cuenta del último cliente, se estiró muy perezosamente en su silla y miró el reloj, las 5 en punto, era hora de darse en un descanso por lo menos en su cumpleaños, movió de lado a lado su cabeza para intentar relajarse, cogió su abrigo, y espero fuera de la oficina a Sango.

—Kagome, me enteré que hoy es tu cumpleaños. — saludó una mujer de ojos oscuros casi negros, cabello ébano.

—Si Kikyō, hoy iré a tomar un café con Sango para celebrarlo. — dijo mientras se colocaba el abrigo.

—Veras hoy es un día especial para mí, ira todo el departamento de recaudación porque les he dicho que es noche de bebidas preparadas. — comento mientras veía salir a Sango de otra oficina y cerraba. —Y me preguntaba, si ustedes no querían venir. —

—Eh, déjame comentárselo a Sango. —

—¿Qué sucede? — cuestionó Sango.

—Kikyō quiere que vayamos a tomar a un bar. — comentó con una sonrisa medio forzada.

—¡Sí! Es perfecto Kagome, vayamos. — contestó inmediatamente con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

—Vale, ¿podemos pasar a cambiarnos?— inquirió con un ojo entrecerrado Kagome.

—Vayamos así Kagome, ¿qué puede pasar? — arremetió dudosa.

—Bien, en lo que se ponen de acuerdo me voy yendo, allá las veo chicas. — dijo Kikyō, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Kagome se detuvo un momento a pensar, estaba cansada del trabajo de oficina, no tenía muchas ganas de salir a un lado con mucho ruido, soportar a los idiotas creídos de recaudación y encima ir con su uniforme del trabajo.

—No pareces convencida. — dijo la castaña.

—No lo estoy, pero como tienes tantas ganas de ir, vayamos. — confesó mientras le proveía una sonrisa pequeña.

—¡Bien! Vayamos a cambiarnos, tal vez te haga cambiar de parecer. — retó mientras se subían a un taxi.

**.X.**

Kagome se veía enfrente del espejo con un vestido corto blanco, preciosos detalles, no sabía porque Sango había escogido ese vestido con exactitud, maquillaje suave, tacones pequeños, y aún así ella no tenía muchos ánimos y entonces al mirar la nada en ese espejo, vio unos ojos difíciles de olvidar.

Y entonces lo vio a él, sonriendo de medio lado, acercándose a su oído, mientras sentía el calor de su pecho esparciéndose en su espalda, veía una de sus manos tenerla bien sujeta de la cintura.

Sintió pequeños besos esparcirse por su cuello, mientras ella se entregaba a su mirada llena de vivacidad, él la hacía sentirse tan viva, observo su mano bajar un poco más a sus piernas y acariciar sus muslos por encima del vestido.

Tragó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, apretó sus puños y los coloco en medio de su pecho. —_Basta Kagome. _— se reprendió mientras suspiraba y abría los ojos, allí estaba sola otra vez.

Tocaron a la puerta.

—¿Estas lista Kagome? — decían del otro lado de la puerta.

Sentía su interior revolverse, no estaba lista, no sentía que fuera una buena idea y aún así siguió adelante.

—¡Prepárate Sango! Esta noche haremos trizas.

Al salir de su habitación, un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente.

—_Kagome, yo no soy quien tu crees. — _

Kagome sintió un nudo en su garganta, y camino hasta salir de su hogar.

**.X.**

Kikyō se sentó en la barra, el bar esta repleto de los trabajadores de Shikon, estaba un poco nerviosa porque llegará su cita, no se había sentido segura estando sola, y por ello invito a todo un departamento, su tan esperado acompañante debía aparecer, y debía de llevar encima una pequeña margarita, en su camisa de vestir, eso habían acordado.

Y entonces lo vio entrar al bar, y como si fuera un extraño sueño, la mayoría de las mujeres presentes aguantaron la respiración al verlo, era todo un Adonis, cabello un poco largo, curiosamente plateado muy brillante, ojos color ámbar fundido, y la margarita en el bolsillo de aquella camisa de vestir, se veía tan apetecible que al momento de conectar sus miradas se excito.

¡¿En serio era él su cita a ciegas?!

—_Creo que te has sacado la lotería Kikyō. — _pensó con una sonrisa.

—¿Kikyō? — preguntó.

—La misma. — contestó sonriendo.

—Un placer guapura, soy Inuyasha. — se presentó, mientras Kikyō sentía la mirada de todas las mujeres encajarse en ellos.

—_Dios santo… Que similitud. —_ pensó Inuyasha con el corazón desbocado.—¿Puedo invitarte una bebida? — ofreció con una sonrisa tan perfecta que derritió a Kikyō.

—Por supuesto. — sonrió pegando su costado un poco más a él.

**.X.**

Kagome y Sango entraron juntas al bar, y encontraron a los de la oficina, sonriendo de manera fingida Kagome los saludaba, mientras veía a Sango con los ojos brillantes buscando a alguien.

—¿A quien buscas Sango? — pregunto curiosa.

—Oh…— exclamó sonrojada.

—¡Que pícara!— le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa. —Así que por eso accediste tan pronto, ¿es qué has venido a ver a alguien? — picó la pelinegra con una picardía inusual en ella.

—Eh…—

—¡Ya lo recuerdo! — gritó llamando la atención de algunos cuantos de una mesa que tenían al lado. —Es de ese hombre pervertido, un tal.. ¿Cómo era su nombre? — le dijo mirando al techo.

—¡Calla Kagome!— detuvo nerviosa. —No me delates, por favor. — suplicó tímida.

La pelinegra se carcajeo ante la situación, ¡Sango la había llevado solo porque quería ver al idiota de Miroku! Y entonces diviso la figura o la razón por la que habían ido a caer a aquel bar tan raro.

—No es por alterarte Sango pero…— se acercó al oído de su amiga. —allá esta la personita que buscas. — susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sango volteó en seguida a divisar a aquel hombre por el cual se derretía, al principio lo odiaba, lo aborreció por un tiempo, pero al conocerlo verdaderamente se ganó su admiración, ya tanto tiempo charlando con él, que había creído que conocía un lado que todos los demás desconocían.

—A por él chica. — animó la pelinegra mientras le daba un ligero empujón.

La castaña sonrió, y entonces la vio caminar hasta él, y la escena que se desarrollo a continuación la dejo muda, ella camino hacia Miroku con esa determinación y elegancia en ella que lo asaltaron de asombro, él le sonrió de forma tan envidiable y la abrazó, pero allí no se acabo porque le presentó al hombre que tenía al lado, miró a aquel hombre levantarse, le estrechó mano a Sango, y en ese momento Miroku se inclinó a susurrarle a Sango y acto seguido, apuntó a dirección de ella.

Justo en ese momento a Kagome sentía que se le desvanecía el suelo donde pisaba, había 3 pares de ojos mirándola, los ojos azules de Miroku, los ojos cafés brillosos de Sango y los ojos ámbar que la desarmaron.

—Inuyasha…— susurró tapándose la boca.

**.X.**

Inuyasha estaba allí detenido en el tiempo, la sorpresa más grata y más amarga que le habían dado, la más grata que su mejor amigo Miroku estuviera enamorado por primera vez de una mujer, y la más amarga que su "novia" había sido ahora el medio por el cual se había encontrado con ella.

—Kagome. — dijo de forma queda que sobresalto a Sango.

—¿Conoces a Kagome? — dijo con voz muy sorprendida.

—Eh…

—¡Eso es maravilloso Inuyasha! Podríamos tener ahora mismo una cita doble! — sugirió Miroku con una sonrisa.

—Idiota, estoy con Kikyō por si no lo recuerdas. — contestó molesto.

—Ella ahora mismo fue al baño, seguro a polvearse la nariz. — cortó Miroku pícaro. —¿Por qué no aprovechar mientras hay más oportunidades alrededor?— insinuó con algo de descaro que molesto a Sango.

—Hey Miroku, están hablando de mi mejor amiga. — defendió molesta.

—Disculpa bombón, tráela acá. — comentó.

La castaña sonrió, más satisfecha, y al ver a Kagome pálida se preocupo un poco.

—Kagome debes conocerlos. — se posó delante de ella, pero Kagome bajo la mirada un poco incomoda.

—Recordé que Kouga dijo que iría a mi casa, así que voy Sango. — excusó intentando controlar el temblor de sus piernas.

—No seas aguafiestas, ya estas aquí, ¡solo a presentar Kag!— presiono de manera suave. —¿O sucede algo? ¿Tiene que ver con ese muchachote que te conoce? — objetó.

En menos de medio segundo cambió la expresión de su cara que le hizo dar el ¡Bingo!, Sango sonrió un poco curiosa, y entonces la jaló del brazo.

—No me obligues Sango. — discutió intentando resistirse un poco.

—Ya pasará. Arreglen lo que deban hacer y disfruta tu cumpleaños. — rebatió mientras la llevaba a la barra.

—_No me traiciones sentido común_. — rogó pensando Kagome.

**.X.**

Inuyasha la miró acercarse poco a poco, los nervios empezaron a asaltarlo, la última vez que se habían visto habían sido aproximadamente… ¡3 años! O algo así, no recordaba en ese momento con exactitud, lo peor de todo la despedida, con la cual habían dejado de verse, lo amargo del asunto, y entonces su mente menos pensó cuando la tuvo delante de ellos.

—Miroku, Inuyasha, ella es Kagome Higurashi. — extendió la mano Kagome mientras sonreía a Miroku, y miraba Inuyasha que le extendió la mano de igual forma y al estrecharse las manos una corriente eléctrica tan conocida los invadió.

—Un placer chicos. — comentó soltando de inmediato a Inuyasha, no era momento, recordar, la atracción física: cero. Nada de eso en su vida, suspiro mientras volteaba a mirar el suelo.

Inuyasha intentó hablar cuando vio sus ojos.

—Kagome, ¡sango! Bienvenidas. — saludó Kikyō que veía en dirección a ellos. —¿Ya conocen a estos primeros? Miroku jefe del departamento de recaudación. — presentó señalándolos. —E Inuyasha que es vicepresidente de la dirección general de nuestra empresa Shikon, y que hoy es mi cita. — comentó triunfante y feliz mientras lo abrazaba del brazo.

—Vaya...— susurró Sango un poco incómoda.

—¡Que bien! — exclamó Kagome con una sonrisa tan falsa que sorprendió totalmente a Inuyasha.

—¿Hoy estamos aquí por mera celebración sin motivo?— pregunto Miroku intentando romper ese ambiente de rara tensión.

—No Miroku, hoy es el cumpleaños de Kagome. — contestó Sango con una sonrisa radiante.

Y entonces Inuyasha y Kagome abrieron los ojos como platos, Kagome sentía querer huir corriendo de ahí, e Inuyasha casi golpeaba de frustración la barra, ¡Él la había conocido a ella el día de su cumpleaños hace 3 años! ¿Era destino que se encontraran de nuevo?

—Que empiece la fiesta, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kagome!— gritó Kikyō. —Invito la primera ronda de bebidas. — dijo mientras arrastraba a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ladeó un poco el rostro, y vislumbró el rostro de la pelinegra, había un sonrojo matiz en sus mejillas que lo hicieron sentir tan satisfecho consigo mismo que sonrió de forma altanera y se dejó arrastrar hasta la barra.

**.X.**

Para todos los presentes el tiempo empezó a transcurrir de manera muy rápida. Algunos ya se habían ido, otros estaban muy ebrios, algunos otros más se encontraban en discusiones acaloradas y otros tantos más seguían en la barra manteniendo su resistencia contra el alcohol.

—Y… ¡Salud! — gritó por octava vez Kikyō, con el rostro sonrojado, había bebido bastante, tal vez. —Siento arder todo el rostro. — comentó intentando enfocar a Inuyasha.

—Verás princesa, no deberías tomar de esta forma, así como ya se ha hecho bastante tarde, te llevaré a casa. — ofreció de forma gentil.

—¡Eres tan amable Inuyasha!— regocijó mientras se acercaba mucho a él.

—Miroku, creo que…— hipó Sango de repente un poco bebida. —Es hora de que nos vayamos. — sugirió Sango mientras sentía como el hombre entrelazaba la mano con las suyas.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, creo que estas de más bebida. — le dijo de manera suave.

Kagome sonreía, ella estaba un poco mareada, por eso había dejado de tomar alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, mientras ella se sentía el arroz negro entre las dos parejas, y suspiró un poco nostálgica.

Había recibido un mensaje de Kouga deseándole feliz cumpleaños, le había mandado una foto de su futuro regalo, una ida al nuevo parque acuático, que por cierto no deseaba con tanta ansia, debido al frío que aun presentaba el clima, eso había sido apenas media noche.

Kouga le había mandado infinidad de mensajes preguntando donde estaba, pero sin ánimos de contestar, le había dejado un mensaje de voz en su contestadora para que no le llamara, ver a Inuyasha repentinamente en su vida por solo unos momentos la había noqueado peor que el alcohol.

Y entonces volteó a ver al hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida, pero lo que observo la revolvió las entrañas, Inuyasha besaba a Kikyō, veía como ella presionaba de forma brusca sus labios contra los de él, y entonces en un arranque de ira se levanto de la barra y fue hacia la salida.

—¡Kagome! — gritó Sango. —Nosotros te llevamos a tu casa. — ofreció con un hipo muy gracioso en ella.

La pelinegra apretó sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos, y contó hasta 10, volteó tallándose la frente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sanguito, el problema es que solo traigo el carro para dos. — comentó Miroku rascándose la cabeza.

—Yo la llevaré también. — comentó Inuyasha rascándose la nuca mientras se estiraba y sujetaba a Kikyō.

—¡Inuyasha! ¿Por qué le has estado prestando atención toda la noche a Kagome? — preguntó Kikyō de manera inconsciente.

Todos se quedaron de piedra.

—No me prestabas atención y entonces…— hipó. —Tome y perdí la medida. — confesó riéndose de manera tan extraña que reino un ambiente más tenso aún entre los 3.

—No sé que dices querida. — contesto Inuyasha con una sonrisa. —Vayamos a casa. — invitó mientras miraba Kagome que se tallaba un hombro y los veía salir.

—Te espero afuera. —

—Miroku, haz que Sango llegue bien a casa, o te mataré. — amenazó preocupada.

—La dejas en buenas manos. — sonrió mientras besaba la oreja de las castaña.

—¡Basta Miroku! — rio Sango mientras lo abrazaba.

Una pelinegra camina afuera del local con un suspiro de alivio, y entonces se encontró a Inuyasha delante de su auto, con una Kikyō dentro adormilada en la parte trasera.

—¿Cuánto tiempo, eh? — cuestionó mirándola directamente a sus ojos.

—Supongo…—

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? — preguntó mientras sus ojos dorados enfocaban a sus labios.

—¿Esto va a costarme algo? — se talló el cabello de manera nerviosa.

—Solo recordar los viejos tiempos. — contestó de forma tan honesta que deseo llorar delante de él.

—Iré por un taxi. — cortó mientras se daba la vuelta.

Y entonces cuando dio los primeros pasos, una mano sujeto su brazo de forma muy firme, sin lastimarla.

—No irás a ninguna parte muñeca. — sentenció con el rostro serio. —Tal vez aún quedan unas cuentas por saldar. — sugirió mientras la arrastraba al carro y abría la puerta para que se subiera.

—No lo haré. —

—Lo harás porque es lo menos que me debes después de tratarme tan mal. — tajó el tema y Kagome se subió sin decir una palabra al carro.

**.X.**

Habían dejado a Kikyō, y ahora iban camino a la casa de Kagome, justo cuando habían dejado a su compañera de trabajo se había sentido repentinamente indefensa delante de una figura tan imponente como él.

Observo de reojo a su captor, su perfil no había cambiado ni un poco, bajo la mirada hasta una de sus manos que sujetaba la palanca de cambio de velocidades.

—¿Me has olvidado? — curioseó el albino mirando directamente a la mujer que tenía al lado.

—¡Como te atreves…!—

—Supongo que no. — dio por hecho con la su sonrisa de medio lado que lo caracterizaba tan bien.

—¿Qué ganamos hablando de esto? — discutió mientras volteaba a ver el paisaje de su lado.

—Contestar a todas las preguntas sin cabos. — respondió empezando a sentir enojo. —O señorita autosuficiente, ¿sabes porque aún sentimos esa electricidad con un solo apretón de manos? — demandó levantando la voz.

—Cállate. — cortó aguantando las lágrimas.

—Vamos muñeca, ¿Dónde quedo toda esa dulzura que probé por primera vez de ti? — averiguó de forma directa.

—Ya no soy esa mujer sencilla que conociste, tengo a alguien más en mi vida Inuyasha, ¡deja de atormentarme! — le grito enojada.

Y entonces el carro se detuvo en seco, sorprendiéndola, mientras las manos de él jalaban sus mejillas y la besó.

Kagome recia a ese beso empezó a empujarlo, pero mientras más lo intentaba Inuyasha apretaba más sus labios de forma brusca, y entonces no pudo soportarlo más y se rindió en sus brazos. Abrió la boca y suspiró en sus labios, mientras sentía como la lengua de él se apoderaba de su cavidad, esos labios torturándola, sentía arder las mejillas y también a las partes bajas de su cuerpo.

Metió los dedos por su cabello jalándolo hacía ella desesperada, esos besos que le robaban el aliento y la hacían perderse durante minutos, y entonces la soltó de la misma manera en que empezó, de forma brusca.

—Allí sigue aún. — comentó aliviado.

Kagome se tocó los labios temblando, no era inmune a él, y nunca lo sería, era como aquella fruta prohibida de la cual Eva tomo del paraíso.

—Vamos a terminar esto que acaba de empezar Kagome. — afirmo mientras prendía el carro.

—¿Recuerdas aún por donde vivo? — interrogó tímida de repente.

—Imposible olvidar. — contestó con una sonrisa.

**.X.**

Y allí estaban en el hogar de Kagome, abriendo con urgencia la puerta del departamento, mientras la pelinegra intentaba abrir de forma calmada, y cierto albino tenía sus labios en el cuello entreteniéndola.

—Para Inuyasha. — lanzó Kagome mientras intentaba fallidamente abrir la puerta.

—Si no te apuras nena, no llegaremos siquiera al pasillo. — amenazó de forma seductora, mientras a Kagome se le erizaba la piel.

Y cuando lo logró, Inuyasha la abrazó de la cintura y la arrastro con él.

—Así que ha habido muchas remodelaciones por aquí. — observo curioso.

—Bastantes. — confirmó la pelinegra sonrojada.

—Aquí fue justamente 3 años atrás, ¿no es así? — corroboró con una sonrisa felina, mientras la levantaba.

—¿¡Qué haces Inuyasha!? — gritó nerviosa repentinamente.

—Volver a rememorar por los viejos tiempos lo que sucedió entre nosotros. — contestó.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta al instante como los ojos de Kagome perdían ese brillo tan único especial, que lo atraían como a un hombre que lo atrajera las perlas.

—¿Así que aún te duele la ruptura? — cuestionó.

—Kouga es mi novio. — contesto ella mordiéndose el labio.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó mientras se sujetaba de su hombro, mirando sus labios.

—Él mismo me lo dijo, estaba celoso Kagome. — confirmó. —A pesar de que fue mi mejor amigo, deseaba lo mismo que yo. — dijo con una sonrisa de muy pocos amigos, tal vez fingida.

—¿Estas bromeando? — preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. —¡Te amaba Inuyasha!— gritó empezando a golpear su pecho mientras la tenía sujeta, deseaba matar a aquel idiota que tenía delante. —¡Desapareciste! Me dijiste que no eras quien yo creía, ¡dijiste que estabas apunto de casarte!— escupió de manera dolida mientras se removía en sus brazos.

Inuyasha la bajó e intento abrazarla.

—No entiendes Kagome, yo le debía un favor de vida. — le comento sereno. —Y tu no fuiste muy considera conmigo después de que dejamos de vernos por un tiempo. — recordó.

—¡Eres un estúpido! — le gritó corriendo a la cocina.

Inuyasha fue detrás de ella y sujeto de la muñeca a Kagome.

—Kagome escúchame, no planee enamorarme de ti. — dijo tragando nervioso. —Pero no pude evitarlo, y en este momento no puedo hacerlo aún. —

—¿Sabes cual es mi maldito problema? ¡Todo mi jodido cumpleaños pensé en ti!— le confesó con lágrimas que empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. —Me negué, mi reprimí, y tu maldita presencia esta allí matándome.

—Me supongo que no fue un cumpleaños muy agradable. — corroboró apenado.

—No lo fue, y vete. — exigió dolida.

E Inuyasha la tomo de la cintura y la calló con un beso lleno de aprensión, mientras sujetaba a Kagome con fuerza, Kagome volvió a rendirse, era imposible luchar con un hombre así, la levanto y la sujetó entre sus brazos, ella lo abrazo desde el cuello.

Subió por las escaleras con ella mientras mordía su cuello y hacía que Kagome soltará unos suspiros que tomaron por sorpresa a Inuyasha, sonrió por dentro, eso llenaba de manera tan torrencial su ego, al abrir la habitación de Kagome, ella se sonrojó instantáneamente.

—Es un desorden. —

—Haremos aún más. —

Abrió los labios, mientras él se apoderaba de ellos, besó sus hombros degustando de la piel blanca que se le presentaba, Kagome acariciaba con lentitud su espalda, mientras extasiada suspiraba cerca de su oído.

—Voltéate nena. — demandó, mientras Kagome se volteaba nerviosa.

Inuyasha aspiro el aroma de su cuello, se sentía enloquecer con ese aroma tan delicado, y empezó a correr hacia abajo el cierre del vestido, Kagome temblaba en sus brazos nerviosa, Inuyasha jaló desesperado el vestido, esa excitación tan atroz estaba empezando a quemarle de forma efímera.

Al quitarle el vestido pego su pecho a su espalda, y vio el espejo que hace mucho no veía, la movió hacía allí.

—¿Lo recuerdas…?—

—No estoy tan segura. — contestó la pelinegra, tantas veces delante de él, soñando con él, que no recordaba que alguna vez fuera cierta.

Mordió con ansias el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Déjame recordártelo Kagome. — susurró.

Hizo círculos imaginarios en su vientre de manera tranquila, subió a sopesar la curva de sus senos, que hizo que Kagome lo tomará con sorpresa, jaló mas tranquilamente el vestido quitándoselo, y al momento que se deslizaba el vestido por el cuerpo de ella, Inuyasha aprovechaba para acariciar su piel. Y entonces llego a la parte íntima de su cuerpo, llevaba un conjunto excepcional que lo hizo hervir en deseo.

Acarició por encima de su ropa interior y Kagome se tensó al acto.

—Relájate muñeca. — susurró en su oído. —Tú me perteneces desde el principio. —

Kagome perdida en sus las sensaciones apenas e intento protestar por lo que dijo Inuyasha, se movía en contra de sus dedos para provocar la fricción que ella deseaba.

—Inuyasha…

—Así es cariño, aquí estoy.—

Y se dispuso a besar los omoplatos de Kagome, mientras hacia a un lado su ropa interior e introducía uno de los dedos en su cavidad, la pelinegra gimió al instante tomando ahora por sorpresa a Inuyasha, enardecido por la situación introdujo otro de sus dedos dentro de ella y comenzó a moverlos de manera firme.

Los suspiros y gemidos empezaron a brotar de Kagome, mientras eso era apremiado por el ojos dorados, lo que lo hizo llegar a la cima fue la imagen de la pelinegra entregada a su cuerpo, a pesar del clima, ella empezaba a sudar, y empezaba a sentir su cuerpo a enfebrecer.

Kagome se sorprendió cuando sintió la masculinidad de Inuyasha detrás de ella, alzada de forma que la hizo sonrojar, y al ver su imagen sintió un pudor terrible, volteó a encararlo, Inuyasha empezó a desabotonar su camisa con la sensualidad de él tan palpable.

Vio el espectáculo casi muda, excitada, sin poder evitar, como los músculos del abdomen y brazos eran descubiertos, ella podría comérselo.

—Años de ejercicio. — comentó con una sonrisa.

—No te recordaba así. — confesó sonrojada.

—Ven acá Kagome. — llamó mientras la volvía a levantar y aventaba a la cama.

Kagome río con ganas, se sentía más joven de nuevo, y eso la asusto, no debía de estar sucediendo eso, pero su cuerpo le gritaba que actuara mucho peor, se sujetó de sus codos mirando como Inuyasha se quitaba el pantalón.

—Muñeca, ¿será a la antigua? — cuestionó mientras Kagome se sonroja inevitablemente viendo su miembro.

—No…lo sé. — contestó nerviosa.

Inuyasha se acercó mientras se subía arriba de ella, besándola desesperadamente, acariciaba y desprendía de manera idílica el resto de su ropa interior. Besó el valle de sus senos, mientras los apretujaba con sus manos de manera firme, la pelinegra se sujeto de su cabello sintiéndose consumir por dentro, los ojos dorados comenzaron a fundirse cuando tomo con los labios su sonrosado pezón y lo jalaba hacía él. Kagome comenzó a gemir mientras se mordía los labios.

—Vamos Kagome, grita. — pidió Inuyasha quedamente.

Paso la lengua por su pezón y succiono en ambos pechos, y bajaba sus manos para acariciar su intimidad, beso su abdomen lentamente, su vientre y acarició sus piernas, e Inuyasha chupó dos de sus dedos y humedeció su entrada, cosa que disparo la excitación de Kagome, acarició con sus dedos, e inclinó para con su lengua lamer de manera lánguida su ingle.

—¡Inuyasha!— gritó sintiendo palpitar su interior la pelinegra.

—Vamos nena, regálame tus maravillas. —

Kagome se sujeto con fuerza de la sábana, sentía la lengua dentro de ella humedeciéndola, se sentía inflamada de todo el cuerpo, y no pudo soportar más esa tortura cuando llego su primer orgasmo.

—Buena chica. — susurró gutural Inuyasha. —Ahora vamos a intentar otra pose preciosa.

La giró para que le diera la espalda, Kagome no pudo evitar gemir, a cada caricia que Inuyasha le daba su cuerpo lo reconocía, y en medio de su encuentro sexual, ella sentía que más dejaba de ser ella.

Inuyasha cacheteo el trasero de la pelinegra que se sobresalto, mientras el acariciaba de manera sustanciosa, entretenido con la vista que Kagome le proporcionaba. Mientras sujetaba con fuerza se introducía en ella de una sola embestida.

—Oh…Inuyasha. — gimió Kagome, sentía la tela de la cama de repente muy áspera, estaba tan sensibilizada que deseo que nunca se detuviera.

—Kagome, Kagome.— llamó Inuyasha en un susurro roncó, mientras empalaba con fuerza a la pelinegra. —Tú eres mía. — demandó mientras los vaivenes se hacían más rudos.

—Inuya…—

Cuando sintió el escozor de otra nalgada que la hizo morderse los labios y desear otro par más, fue cuando las respiraciones de los dos se hicieron tan irregulares que no podían hablar, más que producir gemidos y jadeos que al final los hicieron explotar… Juntos.

**.X.**

Kagome abrió los ojos y se encontró sola en su cama, se levantó como un resorte, y entonces se apretó la cabeza, estaba desnuda en su cama, se sentía desolada, observo a su lado en la almohada una nota.

_No tuve el corazón para despertarte, si algo olvide decirte_

_ayer fue que te amo Kagome Higurashi._

_Pero sabemos que lo nuestro no puede ser, sé feliz_

_Inuyasha T. _

Sonrió de medio lado, para ella era como estarlo soñando todo de nuevo, Inuyasha… Aunque quisiera que todo fuera un sueño, el amor que sentía por el nunca se borraría. Pero tal vez ahora que habían pasado tres años, había madurado, y aunque deseaba tenerlo de vuelta, por lo menos haría algo de lo que ella estaba segura.

—Quiero volver a ser libre. — se dijo de forma nostálgica.

Marcó por teléfono y dejó un mensaje de voz.

—Kouga, debemos de hablar. — dijo serena y colgó, poco después mientras se arreglaba se empezó a mirar en el espejo, Inuyasha había marcado en su vientre un pequeño moretón para que lo recordara, y suspiro.

—_Idiota Inuyasha, me las pagaras.— _pensó rogando tranquilidad.

Aunque hubiese sido un cumpleaños nostálgico, algo si que había aprendido perfectamente, era hora arreglar unas cuantas cuentas para empezar a vivir plenamente. Siempre cansada de recordar todo de manera triste, esta vez haría el cambio, aunque debía admitir, aún se sentía sola… Y por el momento eso no iba a cambiar.

Pues aquí termino mi One-short, que aunque curiosamente terminó así, me quede satisfecha, ¿qué tal opinan que quedo? Saludos!


End file.
